


I hate migraines

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Tony hates having to sit through SI business meetings. But when he has work to do, what is he supposed to do about his migraine.Day 25: Disorientation / Blurred Vision & Day 26: Migraine
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I hate migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So this is the first fic I've done without Peter in it :o it's very odd. 
> 
> I'm also aware that this is roughly 1000 words of nothing. But I have went off roughly what my migraines can be like.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy!

Tony dropped his head into his hands. He had read the same line 5 times already and was still no closer to locating the error in the code.

He had been sitting at his desk in the lab for the better part of 3 hours. Pepper was currently halfway around the world, dealing with SI business in China, leaving him in charge of the New York office while she was gone.

He’d had to endure 8 hours’ worth of meetings earlier.

Stuck in stuffy boardrooms listening to staff droning on about budgets, HR policies and new marketing strategies. All the things he spent the majority of his time ignoring. The worst part was without Pepper there, he actually had to pay attention. He couldn’t just play around on his phone like he normally would have.

Unfortunately, just because Pepper was away, that didn’t mean the deadlines changed. He only had till the end of the week, to get a prototype finished for the new Starkphone. So, once he had finally been done with the ridiculous meetings, he had dragged himself to his lab to get some actual work done.

Other than moving to refill his coffee cup, since DUM-E couldn’t be trusted to do that anymore, he hadn’t moved from his seat since he arrived.

A headache had been lurking at the back of his head since his second meeting earlier that morning, but despite the pills he’d knocked back it still hadn’t shifted. Instead, he could feel the pain evolving into a full-blown migraine.

Probably his fault.

If Pepper had been here, she would have dragged him upstairs earlier to force food down his throat or make him drink something other than coffee. Yeah, it was his fault. Grabbing some aspirin from the table, he swallowed a couple of pills dry, only gagging slightly at the aftertaste. Downing the remainder of his cold coffee, he moved the empty cup to the back of his desk out of reach.

Rubbing at his eyes, he shifted his gaze back to the code on the screen in front of him. Squinting to view text through the blurriness, he sighed. It was no use. All he could see was the blurry outline of his console, he couldn’t make out any of the words anymore.

Pushing back from his desk, he moved to stand. As he stood, his vision narrowed, and he felt the ground shift beneath him. Stumbling back into his seat, he breathed through the pounding pressure in his head. Waiting for his world to stop spinning and for his tunnel vision to disappear, he glanced around the room.

Standing much more carefully, he kept his grip on the table beside him. Slowly, he trudged towards the elevator, wincing when FRIDAY turned on the hallway lights.

“FRI, lights at 20%, everywhere I go alright?”

FRIDAY being the angel that she was, dimmed the lights without any verbal response. The elevator ride up, felt like he was being launched in a rocket. The light-headedness he had been ignoring came back full force, with a blinding pressure pressing against his forehead.

When the doors finally opened, he stumbled into the kitchen. If Pepper where here she would be forcing him to eat, drink some water then to sleep. Opening the fridge, he squinted at the brightness, searching for something to eat. Shifting a couple of take-out containers out the way, he grabbed a loaf of bread and some butter.

One bite of his buttered bread and he dropped it back onto the counter. Breathing through the nausea roiling in his stomach, he braced himself against the counter with both hands. Once his stomach was no longer in immediate danger of rebelling against him, he turned to grab some water. Taking a hesitant sip, he paused to see how it would settle.

Grabbing the water, he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Placing the water on the bedside unit, he crawled under the covers. Raising a hand to press against his temple. He let out a sigh, as the pressure helped ease some of the pain.

“FRIDAY, order some of that continental breakfast stuff that Pepper eats for the morning ok?”

“Your breakfast should arrive at 7am tomorrow morning, Boss,” she responded in a soft voice. He was thankful he had programmed his AI to recognise the symptoms of his migraines and to adjust her volume accordingly.

He could wait and worry about eating tomorrow.

For now, the heaviness in his eyes was wearing him down. He just needed some sleep. Closing his eyes, he ignored the feeling of the room spinning beneath him and let himself slip into sleep.

xXxXxXx

When he wakened in the morning, he felt almost like a new man.

Blinking through the heaviness of his migraine hangover, he sat up rubbing a hand over his face. Moving to have a quick shower, he got himself dressed for another day of meetings before shuffling into the kitchen.

The aroma of fresh pastries and fruit reached him before his eyes caught sight of the spread.

Feeling his stomach rumble at the sight, he quickly grabbed himself a blueberry muffin and began to nibble on it. Going slowly so as not to startle his stomach. Once he had managed to finish the muffin, he grabbed some aspirin and downed them with a glass of orange juice.

Eyeing the coffee pot across the counter, he considered grabbing his usual morning cup. But the leftover migraine made him wary of caffeine. God, he was starting to sound like Pepper.

Thinking of Pepper, she would be back later today.

Grabbing an orange to eat on his way, he took off in the direction of the elevator. By the time he reached the first meeting room of the day, half his orange was eaten, and his headache was almost gone.

Taking a seat in the currently empty room, he pulled up copies of the budget to read over while he waited for the others to arrive. With another full day of meetings ahead, he slightly regretted his choice not to have that morning coffee, but at least this would prove to Pepper and Rhodey that his blood wasn’t slowly being replaced by coffee. He could function without it, he just didn’t want to.

As the room slowly filled with accountants, he bit back a sigh and settled himself in the chair.

Just one more day of these ridiculous meetings, then Pepper will be back, and he can retreat to his lab for a couple of weeks.

Checking his watch, he smiled. Just 6 hours till he got see his fiancé again.


End file.
